


Saddle Up

by SexySourAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Isaac likes being manhandled, Isaac rides Scott HARD, M/M, Rough Sex, Scott handles him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySourAlpha/pseuds/SexySourAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked for prompts on tumblr and got one that said: Any kind of plot (or even no plot at all, depends on you), just gimme... ISAAC RIDING SCOTT HARD >:)</p><p>Lets just say, it inspired me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saddle Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a unbeta'd. Spur of the moment prompt. So if you see some mistakes. It's all me! Lol

Scott was mad. No…he was angry, frustrated even. During lacrosse practice coach Finstock had informed him that he would benched for the next game. Any other day he wouldn't care but this time it actually mattered.  _The next game was the last one of the season!_  Coach had said something about his grades being too low or whatever. Same shit different day. But this time Coach was serious. He had threatened him with this before but ended up letting him play. But not this time, Scott would  _actually_  be benched.

"Calm down Scott, just get your grades up and you'll be able to play. I'll even help you study" Isaac said as they walked into Scott's room, throwing their lacrosse sticks and helmets on the floor. Scott had insisted that Isaac come with him. His mom wouldn't be home and he didn't feel like being alone. Stiles was somewhere with Derek and couldn't be bothered with him. Plus he and Isaac had been spending time together anyway… _time in the locker-room after everyone left…time in the back of the movie theatre…time in the dressing rooms a the mall_. That kind of time.  _Sexy time_.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I want to be mad!" Scott said walking into his bathroom and stripping out of his lacrosse clothes. Isaac sat and watched from Scott's computer chair and called out to him just before the angry werewolf closed the door to take a shower "Don't be angry! It's not that big of a deal".

Scott took a pretty long shower to try and let the anger pass over but it wasn't working.  _Must be because of the fucking full moon;_ he thought to himself as he turned off the water and stepped out the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and pulled the door opening his eyes widening at the sight before him.

Isaac was laying flat on his stomach on Scott's bed completely naked. His legs were swaying in the air behind him as he sucked on a pink butt plug. He looked up and grinned at Scott.

"I've had this in my  _ass alllll daaaay_   _long_  Scott, you know? I don't know why I did it really…but something in me, hah,  _in me_ …told me too"

Scott grinned. Isaac was so bad. Anyone else who saw Isaac usually looked at him to be the quiet,  _charming_  young man. But Scott got to see him in a whole different kind of light. Isaac was a slut. He couldn't be alone with Scott for more than a few minutes before trying to make a move _. It all started during Isaac's first heat but that's a whole other story._

Scott stalked towards Isaac and grabbed his shoulders flipping him back on his bed, his head fluffing into the pillows. "Did I say you could do that?" Scott asked cocking his head to the side, snatching the plug and throwing it somewhere in the room. Isaac smiled.

"No…but I wanted to be ready"

"Ready for what?" Scott was climbing on top of him, rubbing his fingers over Isaac's red lips.

"Ready for you…to fuck me"

"Did I say I was going to fuck you? Do you know I'm angry Isaac? Do I look in the mood to fuck you?"

Isaac grinned, his wide lips spreading across his face as he answered coyly.

"Well...I was hoping…"

"Hoping what?" Scott asked leaning in close to Isaac's face lips barely touching, the water from his showering beaded off of his face, on to Isaacs cheek and slid down to his jaw.

"I was hoping you'd take it out on me… _on my ass_ ". Scott's eyes glowed yellow and he flipped Isaac over smacking his ass and ordering him to get on his hands and knees.

"Keep your _fucking_  face down" Scott growled as he whipped off his towel; his significantly large erection springing upward. Isaac chuckled, "That's what I like to see".

Scott smacked his ass.

"Did I say you could speak?"

"Scott, please  _just fuck me already_ ", he got another smack on the ass. He loved when Scott was like this, rough and demanding. It turned him on so fucking much. He kept toying with Scott.

" _Baby_ …I just want you to fuck me", another smack, he flinched this time.

"Isaac I'm going to fuck you  _so hard_ , and so fucking deep- _fuck_ \- I don't even need to fix you up, you did it already, god your such a good little slut" he lined up his throbbing cock to Isaac's hole and gave no warning before he thrust in with one hard jab of his hips. Isaac whined and his toes curled at the unexpected fullness.

"Fuck Scott,  _ah-fuck_ \- you…I'm so full" Isaac moaned as Scott delivered hard and quick thrusts into his hole. He had had Scott's dick in him before, they'd even had moderately rough sex before…but this was insane. And he  _loved_  it.

Scott reached forward and grabbed the underside of Isaac's throat pulling his head up, causing Isaac to arch his back even more. His cock slipped in deeper and Isaac moaned so loud that he was pretty sure his neighbors heard. But he didn't care; he just kept slamming his hips into Isaac, abusing his hole.

"Isaac. You're-such-a-fucking...oh shit…such  _a-fucking-slut_ " he whispered breathlessly, jamming his hips into Isaac receiving a loud "Fuck!" or "Fucking fuck Scott" in return with each jab.

Scott was tiring of this position and pushed Isaac off his dick.

"I want, you to ride me, you want this dick right?"

Isaac was burning up, his whole body felt like electricity was rushing though it and sending electroshocks through his nerves. He moaned at the sudden loss of fullness and fucked his erection into Scott's soft bedsheets.

"Isaac I asked you a question" Scott growled, his cock getting impossibly harder as he watched Isaac rutting his cock into his bed like a bitch in heat. Isaac looked up and bit his bottom lip.

" _Hm?_ " He answered still grinding into the sheets. He was out of it.

"I said I want you to ride my cock" Scott laughed sexily, smacking his erection onto Isaac's cheek. Isaac nodded his head in compliance, pushed Scott back and stood over him before lining Scott's length up with his ass and sitting back on it.

" _Fuuuuck_  Isaac, it fits  _so perfectly_. I fucking love your ass…fuck,  _I fucking love you_ " Scott shouted throwing his head back.

"You fucking love my ass Scott? You like when I ride your fat dick like this?" Isaac moaned rocking back and forth onto Scott's length. He was thrusting forward so hard the headboard was slamming into Scott's bedroom wall in a rhythmic bang.

"I think, I'm about to come Isaac, yeah, _totally_  about to fucking come" he warned

"Mhmm" Isaac moaned as he lifted Scott's hands up to his chest and rubbed them over his nipples, down his abdomen and down to his cock. "Jerk me off Scott, I'm so close to coming, it'll feel  _so good_  when my hole squeezes down on your cock"

Scott _really_  wanted to come; so he wasted no time in grabbing Isaac's erection and jerking him off focusing on the head. Isaac buck forward in a jerked motion as his release shot out of him and on to Scott's chest, even onto his chin. The muscles in his ass clenched and squeezed around Scott's cock and Scott lost it. His fucked his hips into Isaac one good time and shot his hot load deep in his ass.

Isaac fell over and onto Scott's chest panting heavily.

"That was fucking amazing" he said breathlessly

"…"

"Scott?"

"…"

Isaac sat up and looked down at Scott. Scott was asleep and already beginning to snore. Isaac ran his hands through his blond curls and sighed.

"But Scoooottt…you're still in me"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Greatly appreciated!


End file.
